Apparatuses are known that spray a fluid, generally atomized water, towards surfaces.
Such known apparatuses, that are generally transportable and equipped with a lance to facilitate the use by a user, are particularly ineffective if there is the need to spray particularly large surfaces, such as a farmland or a road.
Moreover, such devices have a pressure generally limited to a few bars, definitely not sufficient to perform significant mechanical actions.